


反派们的花样肏蝙大会

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ALL BATMAN - Freeform, All蝙 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu
Summary: Warning（还是第一次需要用到这个单词呢，我一定是失心疯了）：聚众肏蝙，PPPPPPPPPPPPVP，特别特别，特别特别，特别特别丧心病狂，请务必做好思想准备再看。





	1. Chapter 1

 

One——Ivy

蝙蝠侠被五花大绑的吊在了一堆藤蔓上。

“不要拿掉他的面具。”小丑席地坐在蝙蝠侠的不远处，这是他能找到的最佳观赏位置，咯咯笑着对周围的反派们说道，“要知道他是谁干嘛呢？小蝙蝠没有了神秘感，这样游戏就不好玩了呀。”

毒藤女无所谓的耸了耸肩，他本来就对蝙蝠侠的真实面目没什么兴趣。要知道这个有什么用呢？又不能给他的宝贝植物带来什么好处。

Ivy操纵着柔软的藤条们从蝙蝠侠被撕破的制服漏洞处钻了进去，它们逐渐在紧身的衣服里撑出一条条爆胀的痕迹，不断沿着蝙蝠的身体四处爬行。

最先到达目的地的是一条缠绕在蝙蝠侠脖子上的粗大藤蔓，它围绕着蝙蝠的脖子勒了一圈，慢慢收紧的同时前端蠢蠢欲动的戳刺着蝙蝠的唇瓣。它在等，等它的猎物缺氧张开口呼吸的那刻，就是它进攻他的口腔的时候。

这没有让它等待多久。

蝙蝠毕竟是一个人类，而只要是人类就需要氧气才能存活。在藤蔓收紧了蝙蝠的脖子没一分钟，他就撑不住的大口摄取起氧气来。

藤蔓趁着这个时刻明目张胆的钻进了蝙蝠的口腔。

它在他的嘴巴里四处游荡，不停的扫过上下颚的敏感点后开始抵向蝙蝠侠的咽喉深处。这让蝙蝠受不了的干呕出声。

但是藤蔓可不会照顾他的难受情绪，当它绿色的枝条顶端到达了预订位置之后，它便立刻朝里喷出了一股股的腥稠液体，逼着蝙蝠侠不断的吞咽下去。

与此同时其它的植物们也没有停止它们的动作。

它们有的来到了蝙蝠侠鼓胀的胸肌那里，用自己有力的枝条将蝙蝠的胸肌挤成了女人胸脯的形状。也有的来到了蝙蝠的腹部，用自己的柔软倒刺东戳西按蝙蝠敏感的腰际。

但是更多的则是聚在了蝙蝠侠的下体处。

这些植物们纷纷撕烂了蝙蝠侠的裤子，一些细小的茎体逐渐缠绕上了他的阴茎，不顾蝙蝠疼痛的挣扎开始大力的挤压蠕动着，就好像它们对待的并不是一个男人最重要的性器官，而是它们的营养，它们的可口食物一般。

另一些较为粗壮的枝条们则来到了蝙蝠侠的身后，它们集结着缠绕成了一股，然后对着那个仅有的小洞毫不留情的贯穿了进去。

蝙蝠侠从喉咙里发出了一声嘶哑的怒吼，但是没有用，他什么都阻止不了。

阻止不了这些植物们对他的性侵，同样也阻止不了周围那一双双盯着他看的眼睛。

蝙蝠侠屈辱的闭上了双眼。

就在这时，他突然感觉自己体内的那些植物们也开始喷洒一些黏液，将自己的股间弄的异常湿润粘稠。

没过几分钟，蝙蝠侠便明白了射进自己屁股里的，和嘴巴里的液体究竟有些什么作用。

那是毒藤女平时用来控制人们时惯常的手段，只是这次的剂量要比平时来的大得多。

——他开始感觉理智逐渐远离了。

毒藤女满意的拍了拍手边的藤蔓，就像是奖励自己的女儿们表现的非常优秀。

她抱着双臂，看着周围那一张张透着蠢蠢欲动的表情的脸，撇了撇嘴不耐烦的问。

“好了，你们准备第一个谁来？”

 

TWO——TWO FACE

第一个上前来的竟然是双面人，不得不说就连周围的反派们都挺惊讶的。

“最近欲求不满吗，哈维，还是你的那张脸让女人也实在下不去嘴？”有人嘲笑着向他大喊，却差点被哈维抽出的手枪给一子弹崩掉了脑袋。

“嘿！”那个人跳着脚谩骂，双面却已经懒得理他了。

“刚才我丢了下硬币，然后它告诉我应该也来参一脚。”邓特也不在乎蝙蝠侠此时根本没法回应他的话，他伸手撸了两把蝙蝠侠的性器，将从龟头里挤出的前液随手抹在了他的嘴唇边。

“亲男人什么的我可没有兴趣，更不要提是打扮成一只蝙蝠这样的。”双面人漫不经心的自说自话着，单手解开了裤子的拉链。他另一手向前伸着掰开蝙蝠侠的一条大腿，然后就这么沿着藤蔓撑开的边缘将自己硬挤了进去。

蝙蝠侠的手蓦地收紧了。

一条粗粝的植物在他的后穴里钻来钻去，本身就已经让蝙蝠侠感到难受异常。更不要提现在又同时挤进来了一根阴茎，蝙蝠侠感觉自己的肠道被完全的撑开了，撑满了。胀痛感和着粗大柱体摩擦肠壁时引起的火辣痛觉，让他昏沉的头脑都连带着清明了些。

“Ha……”蝙蝠侠努力的想要从被塞满了植物的嘴里发出几个音，结果却只是让口腔里的藤条更顺利的往里钻进了些。呕吐反应让蝙蝠侠不停的闷咳出声，连眼角都不自觉的渗出些许泪滴。

还好他的面罩还完好无损，没有人可以看见他此时狼狈不堪的脸。

单一的冲刺很快就开始让哈维觉得无聊，他歪头想了片刻，接着就将自己的那枚硬币又摸了出来。

被双面人扔上天空的钢镚旋转了几圈，在所有人的注视下落在了蝙蝠侠的脚边。哈维低头瞅了一眼，然后就回过头对企鹅人发出叫唤。

“小矮子，把你的那把伞拿来用用。”

被双面人命令的科波特不满的撇了撇嘴，这把伞可是他的宝贝，他才不想把他借给谁来干些什么。

——不，就算是干蝙蝠侠也不行。

但是在众人兴致勃勃的神情下，企鹅人也没办法顶着压力把那个‘不’字给说出来。

他磨磨蹭蹭的走上前，依依不舍的将自己的武器交给了早已不耐烦的双面人。

“你想拿来干嘛？”他问。

“你这把玩意儿我记得是可以制冷的吧？”双面人举起伞尖看了看，上下找着隐藏的按钮。“这破玩意儿怎么用来着？”

科波特抽了抽嘴角，索性一把抢回了自己的伞连按了几下，在伞尖开始逐渐泛出冰冷的蓝色后，他才将它又塞回了哈维的怀里。

“喏，现在就开始制冷了，你如果想要功率变大，就持续的按着这里……”

哈维受教的点了点头。他抽出了本还插在蝙蝠侠后穴里的阴茎，转而蹲下身去将企鹅人的伞头一下给塞了进去。

蝙蝠侠浑身都震了一下，继而疯狂的挣扎起来。

他面具下的眼睛瞪得浑圆，眉头都快皱成了个川字。

太冰了，不，不，这太——

藤蔓们感受到了自己猎物的动静，他们收缩着枝条，利索的将蝙蝠侠的挣动再一次无情的扼杀了。

企鹅人的伞尖就这么被生生插在蝙蝠侠的屁股里好几分钟，直到哈维感觉时间差不多了，他才将它和原本那些待在蝙蝠侠身体里的藤蔓一起扯了出来。

“哟，连这些植物都被冻的受不了萎缩了啊。”双面人随意的说着，换来了Ivy一个愤怒的瞪视。他耸耸肩，向她做了个抱歉的手势，然后张开蝙蝠侠的大腿又一个挺身将自己的性器插了进去。“啊，这下爽快多了。”

蝙蝠侠再一次呜咽出声，虽说藤蔓终于被去除了，但是他的内壁在刚才被冻了那么一会儿后，敏感的就是一根手指的摩擦都会让他颤抖，更不要说现在是被一根又粗又长的男性生殖器狠狠的研磨顶撞……

随着时间的流逝，Ivy的毒藤之前射进他身体里的那些液体，此刻终于是开始发挥起最大的效用。蝙蝠侠垂着头，被情欲烧红了的眼模模糊糊，只觉自己好像看到了曾经那个抱着他共眠的身影。

“小维……”他低声呢喃，连嘴里的植物何时撤离了自己的口腔都没发觉。

双面人听到了这声呼唤，他骤然停下了自己的冲刺，瞪大了眼不可置信的盯着蝙蝠侠的面具。“不可能……是你……布、不，不会是你……”

他跌跌撞撞的后退，本来快要勃发的阴茎也因他的动作从蝙蝠侠的肠肉里退了出来。

但哈维早已完全没心思关心这点了。


	2. Chapter 2

Three——Killer Croc & White Rabbit

双面人突然的仓惶离去让这些哥谭反派们感到莫名其妙。但是，管他的呢，他是自己支着两条腿走掉的，再之后就算想要回来，他也得乖乖的给他们重新再排一次队。

杀手鳄狞笑着从队伍中走了出来。

“现在该轮到我了。”有着绿色皮肤的大块头用自己粗壮的尾巴把阿卡姆的地板拍得乓乓响，他没有多说什么废话，只是走到蝙蝠侠的身后，简单的拉起他的一条大腿，就这么粗暴直接的插了进去。

“真爽啊。”杀手鳄大笑着，浑然无视着蝙蝠侠难受的呜咽声，用自己如同真实鳄鱼一般长且发红的棍状物不停戳弄着他的肠道。

“嘿，你。”人群中这时又走出来一个戴着白色兔耳的漂亮小妞，她晃动着自己的细腰，凑到正在交合的两人身边弯着腰看。

“你不觉得只是这么玩儿他，有点太无聊了吗~？”这个虽是新晋的，却颇受大家欢迎的反派白兔眨着自己的美眸，对杀手鳄抛出了一个媚眼，“有没有兴趣来一场三人行？我们可以好好的分享一下他。”

杀手鳄对于这种提议当然是欣然接受。虽然蝙蝠是很美味，但是再多个漂亮妞一起参与，岂不是更加的爽快？

杀手鳄暂时停下了他下身的动作，他粗声粗气的问：“怎么个一起玩法？”

“Hmmm……”白兔用一根手指点了点自己的下巴，她歪着头想了想，然后转身对在后方看戏的Ivy说道，“亲爱的，你能把他手腕上的藤条再放长一点吗？”

在获得了毒藤女随手挥挥手的支持之后，白兔笑眯眯的蹲下身，盯着下体还塞在蝙蝠后穴里的鳄鱼人开口建议道：“你先从他的屁股里出来，然后把他抱在地上让他躺在你的身上。”

杀手鳄照做了，他还是对白兔接下来会干什么挺感兴趣的。

但是这并不妨碍他可以一边继续操着蝙蝠侠，一边欣赏这小妞的行动。

躺在地上的杀手鳄轻而易举的将蝙蝠侠整个人仰躺着抱在自己的身上——虽然在移动的期间他收获了蝙蝠侠两记无力的挥拳击面，但是这对于皮糙肉厚的杀手鳄来说只不过像是蚊虫在挠痒痒。

杀手鳄用他粗粝的双手捏着蝙蝠侠的两条大腿内侧将其向两边撑开，并从下往上的直接将自己的紫黑阴茎又塞了进去。

而这时刚才走开去拿了个什么小玩意儿的白兔踱着轻快的步子走回来了——她的手上拿着一支削尖了头部的，细长木棍。

白兔围着在地上媾和的两人转了转，目光从他们相接的部位一直扫视到蝙蝠侠勃起的阴茎。

她蹲了下去，一手捏着蝙蝠侠的柱身，一手将自己拿来的那根小木棍对着尿道口慢慢插了进去。

蝙蝠侠痛的整个人都在颤抖，但是口中的藤蔓却有效的阻止了他怒吼出声。他哽咽着，挣扎着想要蜷缩起自己的身子，却又被束缚住自己的植物和身下的杀手鳄勒着只能四肢大张的瘫软在那。

那根细长的木棍终究还是整个儿的都插进去了，白兔满意的拍了拍手，然后从后往前将自己的服装给慢慢脱了下来。

周围响起一片吹口哨的声音，白兔的身材丰满细长，双乳浑圆饱满，让在座的所有人都大饱眼福。

这些反派美女们可没有什么节操和害臊的情绪，无论是哈莉·奎因，冰霜杀手，还是猫女或者毒藤女，他们为了随便什么能让自己高兴的事，随时随地都能选择和任何人来享受一场鱼水之欢。

白兔对着周围的那些男人们抛去一个飞吻，她跨坐到蝙蝠侠的腹部上方，单手撑在他结实的肌肉上，另一手则撑开了自己的阴道口，对着蝙蝠侠的阴茎毫不犹豫的一口气坐了下去。

近距离观赏着这一幕的鳄鱼人邪恶的笑了。

“我喜欢这场三人行。”他的大嗓门轰隆隆的说着，空出一只手揉捏上了白兔的胸脯，下身却越发凶狠有力的连连凿进蝙蝠侠早已充血的肠道里。

可怜蝙蝠侠被毒藤女的催情药剂烧的眼冒金星，他浑身上下都痛的要命，但是欲火却烧的他内部又爽又痒——他感觉不够，不够，他还想要什么东西填满他，更多的，更大的——但他仅剩的那一丝理智却又让他感到屈辱的不行。

快感的堆积就在这理智与欲望的搏斗中越堆越高，越垒越深。

蝙蝠侠难以忍受的想要释放，但是那根木棍，和坐在他阴茎上的那个女人，却让这一切都成了痴心妄想。

“Shhhhh……”白兔也许是看出了蝙蝠侠的窘迫，她笑弯了眉眼，在自我上下起伏的同时俯下上半身贴着蝙蝠侠的耳边说道。

“忍耐，小蝙蝠，要知道……这儿可还有那么多人没有尽兴呢~。”

蝙蝠侠挣扎着转开了自己的脑袋，他不想去直面这耻辱的对话——但是就在他转头的瞬间，他却突然瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁的看到丧钟和死亡射手，并排着向他走了过来。

 

Four——Death Stroke & Dead Shot

蝙蝠侠闭着眼，鼻子里突然冒出了一声轻微的哼声。

他肯定自己的意识在刚才消失了一段时间。

毫无疑问的，蝙蝠侠记忆中视网膜里映射出的最后一个片段，是丧钟和死亡射手朝他共同走来的画面。而现在，当他再一次回想起自己身处何方时，围在他身边的罪犯已经不再是杀手鳄和白兔了。

“哟。咱们的小美人终于是清醒过来了。”死亡射手显然是第一个发现了蝙蝠侠清醒的，他拍了拍他面具下露出的那半张脸，凑到他脸颊边戏谑的问。“被操晕的感觉爽吗？”

蝙蝠侠无声的转开了头。

落到了现在这个地步是他自己大意，没有发现那个明显的陷阱。这不是蝙蝠侠第一次犯错，他身上各处的疤痕也一再告诫着他行动需要谨慎谨慎再当心。

但他依旧还是有时常犯错的时候，说到底，他是个人类，只要是人，就会有做错事情的时间——只是令他没想到的事，这次的错误竟然是以这样一个荒唐的方式向他寻求回报。

蝙蝠侠的冷淡不回应显然并没有让罪犯们特别在意，他们也没有真的期待过能从蝙蝠侠的手中得到什么回应。

既然现在猎物已经醒过来了，早已等的不耐烦的两人也终于开始蠢蠢欲动。

丧钟和死亡射手都是用武器的高手，相对于之前那几个粗坯家伙，这两个全副武装的杀手界精英则更倾向于用手里的工具来玩弄他们面前的这个角力失败者。

这也是他们没有在刚才蝙蝠侠失去意识时就动手的原因——如果猎物没有意识，那玩起来还有什么意思呢？

死亡射手和丧钟合力将蝙蝠侠摆放成跪爬的姿势，屁股高高翘起，而前方萎靡的阴茎则可怜的垂落在那里。

原本被白兔塞进去的那根小木棍此时已经被取出来了，蝙蝠侠身体各处缠绕的藤蔓也已经消失不见。取而代之的，则是四根粗壮的铁链紧紧的套在他的手腕脚腕处，让蝙蝠侠虽能够轻微移动，却依旧如笼中鸟般被囚禁。

“你还认得这把枪吗？”死亡射手蹲在蝙蝠侠的面前，他举起自己手上拿着的那把漆黑的管制武器，用它敲了敲蝙蝠侠的面具头盔。“格洛克，我最喜欢的姑娘，我精心保养的宝贝，还不辞辛苦的给它附加了爆炸性装置。结果就因为你的一些多事举动，我的最爱就这么粉碎在了我自己面前。”

死亡射手越说越不爽，他狠狠的嗤了声，将手里的那把枪往蝙蝠侠的嘴边移去。

“现在终于该轮到你给她道歉了，你知道该怎么做的，是吧？”

蝙蝠侠哼了声，依旧强撑着不说话。

死亡射手面对他的这个反应也不恼，他朝丧钟努努嘴，后者立刻会意的拔出了自己的武士刀。

“你知道，我本来对这种事情是没什么兴趣的，蝙蝠。”丧钟的身影从蝙蝠侠的身后传来，这令蝙蝠的身躯再一次肉眼可见的绷紧了。“但你应该也能猜到的，上次你无缘无故插入我和你们那个可爱的少年泰坦之间游戏的举动，可着实让我有点不高兴了。”

丧钟慢吞吞的说完，他也不准备听蝙蝠说什么，直接一个反手就将自己粗长的武士刀刀柄顺着蝙蝠侠那已经被操的肠肉外翻的红肿穴口处插了进去。

蝙蝠瞬间闷哼了一声，五指因疼痛而攥紧。

武士刀的刀柄并不如藤蔓来的柔软，也不如阴茎的海绵体来的有弹性，这四四方方，又硬又长的一块，它直直破开肠肉无力的阻拦，一路刮擦过内里的嫩肉，然后顶端狠狠的击打在蝙蝠侠的前列腺上。

蝙蝠面具下的双眼徒然瞪大了，“不！”他下意识的脱口而出，全身开始疯狂的挣扎起来。“住手！”

“住手？”丧钟和死亡射手，还有周围围观的那些反派们纷纷大笑了起来。死亡射手依旧维持着蹲姿，他回过头，朝着周围的人群大声喊道：“你们都听见了吗？Bats喊我们住手呢。”

“不理他，不理他！”

“别多废话，你们就快操吧，时间到了可就要轮我们了啊！”

小丑也插嘴说：“住手？可我们的手还都好好的放在自己腿上呢？小蝙蝠，你是想换我参与进来吗？”他苦恼的摇摇头，假装思考了几秒后却又笑嘻嘻的说，“可我更喜欢坐在这里观看这样的你呢~”

死亡射手听了这段话后哼笑了两声，他没有理睬绿头发的疯子，而是转回头去又用枪口戳了戳蝙蝠的脸颊，贴在他耳边小声的调笑。“你听见那个疯子的话了，老实一点，嗯？要么乖乖听我的，否则……”

蝙蝠侠面具下的双眼再次狠狠的紧闭，过了两秒后又屈辱的张开。

他不能让小丑参与进来，他需要最大程度的保全自己，如果必要，他需要尽可能的——他乖乖的张开口，伸出舌头舔上了嘴边的枪口。

周围再一次因为蝙蝠的这个动作发出了一阵嘘声和喝彩，围观的反派们明显更兴奋了，他们下流的大声喊叫着侮辱性的言语，有的甚至对着这样的蝙蝠侠直接打起了手枪。

丧钟和死亡射手显然也很满意蝙蝠的这一举动——主动——这可是之前的那几个蠢货没有办到的事情。

“好好用你的舌头和屁股伺候好她们。”这两个人邪恶的笑，近距离的看着蝙蝠用自己的嘴卖力的舔允着冰冷的枪口，就好似是哥谭地下城区里最便宜的那些妓女。

丧钟和死亡射手，语带讥讽，手下用力。用自己的刀，自己的枪，用自己手边所拥有的各种武器……就这样生生把蝙蝠侠操上了高潮。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Five——Superman

 

在蝙蝠侠因高潮而失神喘息的期间，小丑从他的最佳观众席上走了下来。他蹲在蝙蝠侠的脸边，兴致盎然的观察着他无力挫败的模样。

 

“Uh-huh，这我可没有想到。”小丑苦恼的皱起眉，语调却滑稽而高调，“一个垂头丧气的小蝙蝠，让人觉得索然而无味呀。”绿头发的Clown托着蝙蝠侠的下巴，他凑近了对方头顶的蝙蝠耳朵，戏谑的问他，“需不需要我给你来点提神剂？”

 

蝙蝠侠朝他的脸上吐了一口唾沫。

 

“哈-哈-哈！这不是还挺有活力的嘛！”小丑快乐的跳了起来，他原地转了个圈，掏出一块白手绢擦干净了脸边的液体。“哈莉！”

 

“布丁~~哈莉随叫随到~~”扎着一红一蓝马尾的疯女孩蹦蹦跳跳来到了小丑的身边，她拍打着自己的棒球，兴奋又激动的问道：“是轮到我的bats（球棒）上场了吗！我已经迫不及待想要看bats被bats给操翻啦~~！！”

 

“噢，我可爱又聪明的姑娘……”小丑摸了把哈莉的脸颊，啧啧啧的摇着手指感叹。“不得不说，你的主意也棒呆了！但我可是个很小气的人——我不喜欢别人碰我的东西，即使那只是你手里的一个小玩具~”

 

哈莉呆了呆，继而两眼冒出了花痴的爱心。

 

“哈莉永远都只是Mr. J您一个人的~~没有任何人可以把我从您身边夺走。没-有-人。”

 

“好女孩，现在，我需要你去为我们的小蝙蝠请一位他非常熟悉的客人过来，”小丑狺狺笑着，向着周围所有等得不耐烦的反派们夸张地鞠了个躬，“下面，有请欣赏今天的压轴节目——超人大操蝙蝠侠！”

 

 

位于哥谭的皇家剧院建造了一个特殊的悬挂装置，那个建筑师是韦恩的朋友，他曾和韦恩解释过，当皇家剧院表演‘俄瑞斯忒斯’最后一幕的时候，会出现一位“天外救星”。

 

那个时候，神邸阿波罗会从天空降临，拯救角色，使其逃过灭亡的厄运。

 

“布鲁斯，”那位建筑师当时这么说，“我希望剧院里的所有人都相信，神明真的会降临来帮助我们。”（1）*

 

蝙蝠侠曾在那个剧院里不止一次看过这场表演，当然了，是以‘布鲁斯·韦恩’的身份。他对于里面的演员们在演出这一幕时的精彩表现记忆深刻，但是再鲜明的演出，也无法匹敌当你真正用双眼直视到天神降临的时刻，心里所产生的那种震撼感触。

 

——只可惜神明有时候带来的也并非全是拯救，反而也可能是步入绝望的深渊。

 

 

“不……不不不，拜托。”蝙蝠侠以拳击地，嘶哑着难听的嗓音朝半空中飘向他的那个人怒吼，“超人，不要是你！”

 

“哦，是的，蝙蝠侠。”超人——一个邪笑着的超人——他轻松的捏断了束缚住蝙蝠侠四肢的锁链，卡着蝙蝠侠的脖子将不断挣扎的他拎到了半空中，“很抱歉要让你失望了，而且这次也不会再有人来救你了！”

 

中了稻草人毒气和小丑笑气——也许还有毒藤一部分功劳——的超人像拎着一只小鸡仔一样拎着他联盟的同事，蝙蝠侠。超人蔚蓝的双眸里此刻早已没有了原本的温和与正直，而是弥漫着浓浓的邪恶气息。

 

他单手卡着蝙蝠侠的脸颊，将对方被拉扯扭曲的脸拉到自己的面前。“瞧瞧你，一身伤痕，狼狈不堪，被一群罪犯肆意亵玩——其实这才是你一直都想干的事情不是吗？联盟早就无法忍受你了，蝙蝠侠。而现在，我看着你，与尸体无异。”（2）*

 

冰冷空洞的话语刺痛了蝙蝠侠的神经。他发出一声绝望的嘶吼，他不顾伤到自己的可能性，在超人的手里尽可能的挣动踢打。“超人……求你，听我说。这不是你，这不是真正的你。拜托，清醒过来，不管他们对你下了什么毒，你必须对抗他！突破他！”

 

“……嘿嘿嘿，他说‘求我’。”超人肆意笑着，傲慢的歪了歪头。他的手向蝙蝠侠的胸部抓去，在那饱满胸肌上搓揉的力道大到布鲁斯瞬间漏出了一声痛呼。超人把玩了一会儿蝙蝠侠的胸部，又用指甲恶意的戳了戳那上面的那粒柔嫩乳头。“蝙蝠侠说……‘求我’。”

 

布鲁斯难堪的侧过了头。超人已然失去了神智，而周围还有一群看戏的恶棍。最坏的境地，蝙蝠侠不得不承认即使是自己最恐惧的梦里都不曾出现过这样的场景。

 

“怎么不说话了，嗯？这么快就决定放下自己的假面，坦诚自己实际上也渴望享受这些的事实了吗？”疯狂邪恶版的超人托着蝙蝠侠的脖子将他举高了一两寸，现在他的视线正好对准了那粒被他蹂躏过的粉红乳粒。他将蝙蝠侠整个人拉近到自己的面前，伸出舌头舔上了对方的胸沟。

 

布鲁斯浑身一颤。

 

超人从他双胸间的沟壑处舔起，途径布鲁斯饱满的胸肌，在将对方整个胸部都舔得水光潋滟之后，他终于一口含住了早已硬挺起来的乳头。他的牙齿研磨啃咬着那小小的红点，空闲的那只手却在这时绕过蝙蝠侠的腰际抚摸上他的脊背。

 

布鲁斯的眼神一暗，超人在他背后上下移动的那只手暗示性的停在了他曾被贝恩折断裂过的那节脊椎上。即使超人此刻早已不再理智，但是多年合作的默契依然让蝙蝠侠瞬间读懂了他这个动作所想要表达的含义。

 

——他在威胁他，他要他妥协，他要他……服从他。

 

蝙蝠侠面具下的双眼狠狠禁闭，他死死咬牙，吸气又吐气，最终，在周围那些嘈杂的，下流的口哨喝彩中，布鲁斯抬起半空中的双腿向前绕上了超人的腰。

 

超人立刻吐出了口中被他蹂躏的分外红艳的乳粒，他大笑，神情得意又疯狂，声音疯癫又响亮。

 

“你们看，这就是我的蝙蝠侠！”

 

 

色情淫乱的喘息声在这间不大的破烂牢房里经久不息的响起，配合着淫靡的水声，无数恶棍们的鼓掌叫好声，蝙蝠侠正努力反手勾着超人的脖子，在半空中被对方艰难的操干着。

 

他们的正下方是一簇簇张开着血盆大口的食人花，而蝙蝠侠被超人捉着腰堪堪腾空在这其上。布鲁斯没有任何的支点可以固定住自己，他的双腿无处借力的垂落在空中，离那些贪婪的大嘴仅仅毫厘之差。他的屁股正含着超人粗大的阴茎，被对方从上往下一次次狠厉凿击。

 

这已经是超人在半空中换过的第四个姿势，蝙蝠侠就像个破布娃娃，在超人的手里被他随意摆弄成自己想要的样子。

 

嘲笑的声音。

 

并非来自正干着他的超人，周围的小丑，杀手鳄，或者是任何其他人。而是来自他本身。你以为你是谁？你以为你是什么东西？布鲁斯，你看，你总在失败。你总不愿承认这一点，但是这就是事实。

 

事实是，你总在‘失败’。

 

在这危急糟糕的环境里，蝙蝠侠昏沉的头脑此刻竟然冒出一个荒谬的笑话。

 

谁都有不会被人轻易挖掘出的那一面——如果不是今天，又有谁会知道淳朴的堪萨斯小镇男孩，竟然在性上会想到这么多的花样？

 

布鲁斯甩了甩混乱的大脑，他额头上的汗水随着他的动作被他依稀甩落下去。布鲁斯睁着昏聩的眼看着那些汗滴砸进花朵里，想象下一刻落下去的就是他自己。他会被这些花上的牙齿撕成碎片，然后慢慢地，一口一口的全吞进去。

 

“蝙蝠侠，你感到无聊了吗？”超人嘲弄的声音击散了蝙蝠侠的神游，他勉强打起精神，在超人捏着他后脖子将他拎到自己腹肌上的时候堪堪撑住自己。

 

很好，这又是第五个体位了。

 

超人现在横躺在半空中，他悠闲的就像是在天空中飘荡的一朵云。然而坐在他阴茎上的蝙蝠侠却并怎么好过。

 

他的体力已经接近于无了，在这个地方被连接蹂躏了好几个小时，此刻的他早已失力到连一根手指都抬不起来。

 

于是布鲁斯终于决定放弃挣扎，他放下早已不存在的自尊，他放开早就消散不见的努力。在这一刻蝙蝠侠俯下身去，他停止再用双臂支撑着自己，他乖顺的趴在了超人的身上。

 

小丑的笑声就在这时响彻云霄，甚至盖过了超人满意的赞叹声。

 

“你们看！你们看到了吗？你们肯定看到啦——我们成功了，击败小蝙蝠固执的坚持！哦，这是多么可喜可贺的一天，我决定将今天定为我们的圣诞节。蝙蝠‘日’。你们看这个名字怎么样？”

 

周围零星响起几声配合的起哄，有些罪犯乐意看到这个，而有些只是纯粹来凑热闹。更有一些，他们其实不关心其他，他们只想知道什么时候可以轮到自己。

 

蝙蝠侠将这些混乱的声音都抛在了脑后，他哆哆嗦嗦捧起超人的脸，凑上自己的唇想要吻上去。

 

“拜托，超人，求你……吻我。”

 

超人口桀口桀口桀的怪笑起来，似乎对于蝙蝠侠此时的柔弱感到异常满意。“哦，我可怜的，求人安慰的小娼妓。你需要一些软弱的假象来蒙蔽自己的大脑么？我想可以满足你这个小小的要求，婊子。”

 

超人按住蝙蝠侠的后脑勺吻了上去。

 

这是一个时间过于漫长的热吻，蝙蝠侠主动的伸出自己的舌缠上了超人的，他的舌尖探进对方的口腔，在唇齿交缠的间隙将一粒小小的胶囊物送进了对方的嘴里。

 

氪石口香糖升级版。一种丁二烯合成橡膠，混有放射性氪石灰塵的聚合物。好运的是，自从上次经历了‘那次’事故后，蝙蝠侠有备无患的又在里面添加了综合性的强效中和剂和解毒剂。（3）*

 

布鲁斯需要一个契机，一个既不会引起周围恶棍们警觉的契机，一个恰到好处又合情合理这么做的契机，现在，他等到了。

 

“B……？天，这是怎么……？！”

 

 

——反击顷刻而至。

 

 

 

 

 

不。

 

事实是，蝙蝠侠总是在失败，是的。他只是个人类，没有钢筋铁骨，没有魔法套索。他被贝恩断过背，他被小丑毁过容。他经历了猫头鹰法庭，零年，终局。他抗争，他失败。他死去，然后他又复活。接着蝙蝠侠会从他的蝙蝠洞里又跳出来，再一次的抗争，成功或者失败。如此循环，不停往复。

 

但是只有一点，你们要知道。只有一点，这一点永远都不会变。

 

他——蝙蝠侠——从不放弃。

 

End.

 

 

注：1-3，取自N52蝙蝠侠《终局》。[漫画链接点我](https://manhua.dmzj.com/bianfuxianew52/31457.shtml)

 


End file.
